Marched Across This Battlefield
by echoinmymind
Summary: Pointless Niley Fluff story! LEGAL!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot of the story.

_**Marched Across This Battlefield**_

"Don't leave." She murmured, grasping tightly to his shirt. He groaned, as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"I don't want to leave…" He whispered, pulling her tightly against him.

"The don't." She shot, wrapping her arms tightly against him. She knew he really should leave, but she had been apart from him for so long, she just wanted to stay like this forever.

"I really should get going." He replied, softly. He tried to break free of her grip, although he didn't try very hard. He knew he could easily get out of her grasp, he just chose not to.

"Please don't leave." She plead, as he smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Okay." He mumbled, running his fingers through her hair.

"Are we crazy for doing this?" she asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Crazy for doing what?" he asked, wanting her to elaborate.

"Getting back together . . . and not letting anyone know it." She wondered, as he smiled.

"In no way am I crazy for getting back together with the girl I love; now maybe we are a little bit crazy about not letting anyone know, but it makes it interesting." He joked, as she nodded.

"Do you think we'll make it?" she asked, sounding lost and like a child.

"I believe we will; with my whole heart. We are older and different people than we were before. I know I love you more and more each day I'm with you. I don't want to imagine my life without you. I know that we will make it through because our love is stronger than it was before. I am truly and deeply in love with you Miley Ray." Nick preached, as the younger girl looked up at him; with unshed tears covering her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too, Nicholas Jerry." She whispered, leaning up and kissing him with all her heart and soul.

"Tell me what you love about me." She demanded, but not in a forceful way.

"Well, for one, I love your smile. Even if I had the crappiest day, it can still make me feel better. I love your beautiful blue eyes. I love your hair. I love your gorgeous, angel-like voice. I love how accepting you are and how gracious you are. Your heart is so full of love and compassion for everyone, even those who dislike you. I love how strong you are and how you can overcome almost anything. I love your loud, obnoxious, beautiful laugh. I love how protective you can be for the people you love. You are also the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on." He listed off, making Miley blush and feel selfconfident.

"Any thing else?" she pondered. Nick thought about it for a minute, before answering.

"You are also the _sexiest _girl I have ever seen." He said, seductively. He rubbed her hip slowly as she giggled and blushed furiously.

"What do you love about me?" Nick asked, as she started to think.

"Well, I love your curly, bouncy hair." She said, patting it up and down. "I love the way you look at me. I love how special you make me feel. I love your smile. I love you voice and your music. I love how caring you are over your family, and how you will always protect them. I love how defensive you are about me and how you care about me. I love how much you love me. And I love, love your sexy body Nick J." she replied, saying the last part in a low, seductive tone. She rolled over on top of him, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him with everything in her.

"I'm so glad you are mine again. I love you Miley Ray. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Nick said to her, as her smile brightened.

"You really mean that?" she asked as he nodded. She leaned back down, kissing him again and again.

"I love you Nicky and I always will." She told him, as he rubbed her sides up and down.

"I love you too Mile and I always will." He repeated, with just as much affection. He carefully flipped her off of him and let her cling to him. He kissed her forehead, as she closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Miley Ray."

**A/N:**** Okay, so basically that was just some cute Niley fluff to help me get out of this deep writers block I'm currently in. Hopefully you all like this dose of fluffy Niley. Thanks for being patient on updates!**


End file.
